A full length coding sequence for human protein C will be cloned. This will be done either by obtaining a 5' end clone from a liver cDNA library or by fusing genomic DNA sequence to our cDNA which lacks amino-terminal coding sequence. Once this clone is complete it will be introduced into an expression vector designed for high level expression in mammalian cells. This construction will be transfected into BHK cells and expressed protein C activity measured. Protein C will be assayed by ELISA and for anticoagulent activity.